The Dream Continues
by shallowheart4
Summary: Liddell is now turning 18 and needs to go back to the dream world. She doesn't remember anything and needs to because the Eld Witch has risen from the Earth and is causing destruction again. Will Liddell remember or will it be too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! My first Fanfic about Liddell! My story takes place years later when Liddell goes back into the dream world. I'm saying that in the game she's sixteen so in this story its two years later.**

I was dreaming. I was positive. It was the same dream I had been having for the past two years and it still lingered. It seemed more like a memory than a dream but either way it kept coming back. They were voices; voices that seemed so familiar but yet seemed so far away.

'_Come back when you're older', 'The boundary between dreams and reality is paper-thin', 'It's been a long time since I've had as much fun as I've had with you Liddell…' _And the newest ones, _'Shall she remember or wilt away like the flower she has become; now in full bloom.' 'Seek the one with the power to transport you…'_

I woke with a start. I jumped up only to find Kitty, my roommate standing above me. Her green eyes were focused on my face and she said plainly,

"Was it that dream again?" Kitty was in her pajamas and it was still really dark out.

"Yes it was," I sighed, "Why are you walking me up in the middle of the night?" I snapped. Kitty backed up looking sort of awkward. Kitty brushed her dark bangs out of her eyes.

"It is time to get up," Kitty said. I laughed and rolled over to face my clock.

"Like hell it is!" I eyed the clock and then froze. It was time to get up. Kitty gave me the evil eye and then we rushed to get ready. I wore my usual purple striped stockings and small top. It was the same clothes I always wore but hey, fashion never dies!

I let my blonde hair hang loose around my shoulders and almost left the dorm to head to class but then I changed my mind.

"Hey Kitty?" I asked. Kitty who was currently running a comb through her hair looked over.

"When you get to class tell the teacher I'm at the nurse's."

"Liddell I thought you said you weren't doing this anymore!" Kitty's mouth was partly open, "Last time you got in trouble. What are you skipping for anyway?"

"I need to talk to Babayaga again," I answered truthfully. Babayaga was this little old lady who lived in a hut just outside the school. She was so sweet; she was like my second mother to me. My first one was gone…

Kitty made sure I knew she wasn't ok with me skipping before I left; she held up her argument pretty well but I walked out the door on her.

I refocused my thoughts on those dreams. 'The one with the power to transport you' must be Babayaga so I had to talk to her to see what she thought of these new voices.

I crossed the graveyard and headed over to Babayaga's shrine. I knocked on the door for good measure, you never know what she'll be doing.

I entered and gazed around at her collection of many skulls and cursed item's. She looked as old as the Earth itself but yet still kept living. I swear she was cursed to live on or something…

Babayaga eyed me with her one yellow eye and smiled. Her lips had been stitched together at one point but now they were apart.

"Liddell, what brings you here at this time of day?" Babayaga always made me feel as though I belonged somewhere and that someone cared about me. I grinned and she gave me a pill. It was a divine pill and it would cure any ailment. I was starting to get a collection of these.

"Babayaga, I came here to talk," I began and stuffed the pill in a pocket. Babayaga pushed her silver hair out of her eyes and began to speak.

"Is it the same dream as usual?" She asked placing both palms of her hands on my temples. She was reading my dreams. I allowed her access to my brain and replayed the voices. When Babayaga pulled away she pursed her lips. She didn't say anything for a while so I did.

"That last voice said I had to find someone to transport me, and I thought that person might be you," I finished.

"Maybe, all dreams mean something. I think this dream was a call, a call for you to go somewhere. Liddell do you know where you need to be transported?" Babayaga asked.

"No clue! I was hoping you'd know," I shook my head so my blonde curls hit my face. Babayaga looked at me as if she expected something.

"I was wondering when this day would come… Liddell, your birthday's coming up isn't it," Babayaga asked. She was right my birthday was next week, I would turn 18.

"My birthday's in a week, why does it matter?" I wondered if Babayaga was losing her marbles.

"They're calling you," She whispered, "This dream is a call; I understand what needs to be done now."

I stomped my foot, "What the hell does that mean!"

Babayaga ignored my question and moved on to one of her own, "Liddell, try to remember. Place faces with those voices and think of all your past dreams."

I paused and thought about it. No dreams came to mind that could connect to this and faces with voices; how the hell does that work?

"What do you mean Babayaga?" I asked trying to be patient but came off as bossy.

"You know all those people, the voices. You don't remember them, but you need to," Babayaga placed her palms together and began to create the spell I knew as teleportation.

"Babayaga? Uh, where are you taking me?" I started to get worried because she didn't answer.

"BABAYAGA!" I shouted because she opened her eyes. All I saw was the golden shimmer of her spell and it felt like I was flying. That 'flying' feeling was really me being thrown through different dimensions.

I landed and it hurt my legs. It was a stone floor. Where was I? I had never been here and certainly didn't recognize it. I looked up and saw hook, saws, knives and other weapons. I was in some sort of castle. I looked out an arched window and saw nothing but the moon and the sea.

I backed away from the window and into something hard. It made me jump, but it only turned out to be a door. I left this room and started heading down a long hallway. I thought I heard something behind me at one point so I turned around.

Nothing was there.

I continued walking down the hallway until I heard noise ahead and backed up. I turned around only to face a cloaked figure.

He was a man guy who looked about my age. He had pale skin, dark shadows on his face and his eyes; his eyes were a dark red. _Vampire!_ I backed away and stared at him. He had something about him that was familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.

He walked forward and I expected him to bite me or spit blood or something but instead he came forward and wrapped his arms around me. I was too shocked to respond in any way.

"Liddell! You came back!" This voice was extremely familiar. It was one of those in my dream. I pushed his arms off me and asked,

"Um, do I know you?"

"It's me Loue, remember? You came back to help," Loue looked confused. I felt suddenly like I was part of some huge corny joke.

"Um, I didn't come back for anything and I'm not even sure why I'm here," I looked around awkwardly.

"You don't remember me do you?'

"What do you mean 'don't remember you,' I've never even met you!" I crossed my arms; this guy was ticking me off.

"Liddell you need to remember," Loue grabbed my hand and I normally would've pulled away as if someone shocked me but this time I didn't.

"Remember what?" I demanded, "Why am I here?"

"The Eld Witch has rose from the Earth," Loue stated grimly, "She is leaving destruction in her path as she heads to Lenore. She plans to kill Alice to get revenge. We need to stop her!"

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated and thanks for reading! Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two!**

**Don't worry Scarlett101, as long as people keep liking my story and I still enjoy writing it I'll keep it up! I hate it when there's a really good story out there and the author just quits on it… (Oh, and thanks for reviewing!)**

**BTW: In my version, Liddell doesn't need the sigils to go to Alice's land and she can also leave Alice's land without 'waking up'.**

I stared at this weirdo who said his name was Loue. He just basically told me somebody was planning an assassination on Queen Alice and I was supposed to stop it.

"Um… What the hell are you talking about?" I cocked my head to the side and wondered if this guy had mental issues.

Loue smacked his forehead with his palm, "You don't remember anything? Not even me or even Alice?" Loue almost sounded desperate, like he was pleading.

"No… Like I said, I'm not even sure why I'm here," I explained, again.

"How did you get here?" Loue asked. Well that was a genuine question.

"Well, you see at my school there's an old lady who can teleport…" I started to answer and I realized this vamp-dude probably thought I sounded crazy; crazier than he was.

"Would her name be Babayaga?" Loue asked. This question popped up a red flag in my mind. How would he know that? Was he a stalker? I instinctively backed up.

"Yes, how'd you know that?" It was kinda like an order; the way I asked that.

"Let's just say we met," Loue answered. I huffed.

"Why are you so confusing?" I demanded, "That doesn't make any sense! Are you like a stalker or something?" I said the last bit with force and I saw Loue's face get filled with a little bit of hurt.

He didn't say anything; he just stood there staring at a spot on the floor. There was a really long silence and I turned around on my heel and started to walk away. I didn't really need to get involved with a vampire who had mental problems, but I go the strange feeling he really did mean well.

"Wait," Loue said placing his hand on my shoulder. I shook it off as though it were something that would bite me.

I turned around against what my logic was telling me; which was to get the hell out of there.

"You need to come with me; please! It's important," Loue's pleading eyes met with my deep purple ones and I sighed.

"I'll come but, make it quick," I wanted to kick myself, why was I trusting this stranger?

I walked by Loue's side down a long hallway. I said nothing and kept my eyes to myself.

We walked into a dimly lit room and I gasped. Surrounding us was six huge doors all decorated differently.

"What?" I asked surprised when I heard the door shut by itself behind us. I started to get the creepy feeling that made the hairs stand up on the back of my neck. _Please don't be a stalker, please don't be a stalker, please don't be a stalker! _I prayed.

"These are six doors that will lead you to the different kingdoms that surround Lenore. And there's a special way that we need to get to Alice's kingdom," Loue explained.

"So you can go anywhere from here?" I asked amazed. Loue nodded.

"We need to go to Alice's kingdom now, maybe she knows a way to restore your memory," He said.

"My memory is fine!" I argued. Loue sighed.

"Let's just go," Loue pulled me close to him and I squirmed. I looked up and saw Loue pull a drawstring.

The floor flipped open beneath us and I clung on to Loue helplessly as darkness rushed past us and I screamed. Just as soon as we fell, we landed. And the shock of landing stung up my legs like lightning. We had landed on soft green grass.

"Where are we?" I asked letting go of Loue's body which I was gripping.

"Alice's Kingdom. Her castle's up ahead, come on," Loue began to trudge forward in this new land.

I debated turning back but I wasn't sure there was a way to go back. I bit my lip,

"Wait up!" I called jogging alongside him.

In front of us was a forest that seemed to be magical, like extra magical. I felt as if we'd crossed the same tree like three times. Loue seemed to know where he was going so I trusted him.

The fourth time we passed the same tree, fog gathered and a purple body began to form. It wasn't human it was feline. It was a fat purple cat with a huge human-like grin.

"Cheshire cat!" I blurted without thinking.

"What?" Loue asked.

"Nothing…"

"You remember him?"

"No. I… I don't know it just seemed like it fit…" I was sounding like a moron.

The cat spoke, for some reason I expected it to.

"The arrogant blonde remembers me not? Childish thinking has caused you to forget," the cat said.

"What do you mean arrogant!" I demanded. He was confusing just like Loue. This cat was getting on my nerves.

"Such immense pity for you young witch. Have you lost yourself though the tangled paths of the maze forest, Loue?" The cat spoke. Loue shrugged his shoulders and then nodded his head.

"Shame. I shall lead the young witch and you," the cat floated on air. He was like a balloon; like seriously float/flying. I guess this cat knew what he was doing cuz before we knew it; the woods had ended and ahead was a gleaming castle.

"You ready to talk to Queen Alice, Liddell?" Loue asked. I nodded simply, not showing much emotion even though I was bursting with excitement. I mean how many people actually get to meet her?

Two card-people (They were both the ace of spades) opened the castle gate for us and Loue and I walked inside. I thought the confusing cat followed us in but when I looked behind me he wasn't there.

I followed right behind Loue and when I looked ahead I saw a shining throne, with a pretty blonde lady sitting in it. _Ohmigod! Is that-_

"Alice, I have retrieved Liddell as you requested." Loue said. What does he mean by retrieve? He knows what's happening and I don't! Everyone knew what was happening but me! It made me mad!

"Oh, god to see you again Liddell!" Alice greeted me as if I were an old friend and that bothered me. I wish I could have said something smarter than,

"Um… uh?"

"Alice, Liddell has lost her memory and will not remember you. She doesn't even know me." Loue explained.

"Now that is a problem…" Alice said, "Take her to Floria, the waters there should restore her memory."

"But word says the Eld Witch is present there," Loue looked worried, his brows knotted together.

"Oh dear. You must avoid her! Until Liddell get's her memory back she shall be useless!" Alice said.

"We must be leaving now, take care Alice," Loue said as he rushed me out the door. Outside as Loue ran me through the maze forest I dragged my heels until we stopped. I needed an answer; and I wanted one now.

"What the hell was that about!" I demanded hitting Loue with my umbrella.

**I tried to keep bits of the old plot in the story… Reviews would be fabulous!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll take what you said into consideration Scarlett101 and thanks for keepin me company I appreciate it. And thank you KasaneMikufan865 for reviewing! :)**

"What the hell was that about?" I demanded hitting Loue with my pumpkin umbrella. I expected him to answer or at least get a little angry but of course he did neither (God the people here are so annoying!). Loue just smiled and said,

"It's been a long time Liddell."

I stomped my feet and refused to walk any further with this freak.

"Are you really not gonna answer me!" I ordered. Loue turned to face me but said nothing; he had something beneath the surface of his scarlet eyes that said he was trying to be understanding. Loue finally did open his mouth to speak but it wasn't the answer I wanted.

"Liddell, just please! Will you please come with me; you'll understand everything once we get there." He was pleading. I sighed and started walking again; but I made it crystal clear that if he pulled anything on me he would regret it.

"Thank you," He muttered before coming to the start of the maze forest. Loue paused.

"Um… How do we get out of here?" I wondered because beyond the trees looked like a mirror image; we would end up in the same exact place.

"Oh easy," Took out one of his pale hands and poked at a golden ring. The ring rung out a funny buzzing noise and all sounds died at that moment making my breath sound loud. Our feet seemed to trail through dried leaves annoyingly.

Loue grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward towards the 'exit'. Instead of more maze forest being what was ahead I could now see the six gates of the gate room just beyond the trees. I was going to ask how Loue did that but no words escaped my lips.

Loue and I walked forward and before I knew it I was surrounded by the six gates. I gasped and even Loue knew I was impressed.

"Queen Alice said something like you taking me to Floria? Where is that?" I asked. Loue flipped his hair out of his eyes, the way all cute guys did when they're hair started to get in the way.

"Right. So you're from Lenore, if you go east of Lenore there's a kingdom called Floria; it's the kingdom of plants."

"I don't think I've heard of it…" I said biting my lip. Loue shrugged,

"You've been there before, you might recognize it if we go back."

Loue began to walk towards the most eastward door with me being the shadow following him. Loue was about to walk through when he stopped abruptly and caused me to run into him.

"Sorry," I mumbled backing up. Loue gave me a dead serious look,

"Liddell we need to be really careful in here and you need to listen to what I say, there is evil brewing within that even Queen Alice might not be able to ward off."

I gulped and suddenly realized that Loue meant business. I nodded. I would listen to what he had to say quite frankly cuz what Loue said bothered me more than a little. Something so evil Queen Alice couldn't stop it? I didn't think anything that evil existed.

Loue and I walked forward and when I opened my eyes again we were surrounded by HUGE curly blossoming plants and the earthy scent of soil filled my nostrils. It was a calming scent but I could sense the danger. Like a crocodile waiting bellow murky waters for its next prey.

"We must hurry!" Loue urged leading me forward.

Loue and I approached a bridge and I knew judging on what Queen Alice said that I was about to get wet. I mentally prepare myself for what Loue was sure to tell me when a cloud of smoke-like mist appeared before us.

It was a ghost. A ghost of a girl with emerald eyes and sandy hair that had a single delicate braid to the side. She had vines growing on her clothing and even some grapes around her neck. But that wasn't even the weird part; the girl had wings like a butterfly on her back.

"A ghost?" I asked.

"Rapunzel?" Loue asked in disbelief.

"What like the princess with long hair?" Loue disregarded what I said and continued on.

"Where's the Eld Witch? What's happening?" Loue asked.

The ghost's voice seemed cold and lost, "She's approaching the castle, we'll be able to hold her off but not forever… This water you plan to use on restoring the girl's memory has been tainted… It shall not restore her memories completely…" And just like that the ghost was gone.

"Well it's all we've got!" Loue sounded frustrated; I noticed as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"I'll go in; what do I do? Just touch the water or am I gettin like a full body scrub down?" I really prayed for the first option. I knelt down by the stream. My striped stockings got damp.

"Just wash your face with the water," Loue said leaning on the side of the bridge. I gave him a reassuring nod and glanced down towards the clear water.

It had a glassy surface and I could see smooth rocks beneath the surface, old rings, coins and other precious metals. And there was a-

I gasped and jumped to my feet. My blood froze.

"What?" Loue asked.

"There's a hand in there!" I gasped, "A skeleton hand!"

At the bottom of the stream milky white bone stuck out from the soil. It had several rings on the skinny fingers and it had been here for quite some time because the bones were starting to wear through.

"Yeah so?" Loue shrugged, "When did you become such a wuss?"

I was about ready to snap back that I probably had twice the amount of balls he had but then something stopped me. _Just be nice_ I thought as I cupped the frigid water in my hands.

I brought it up to my face and splashed it against my warm cheeks. My pores screamed in protest but I continued to rub the cool water around my face. Once I'd felt I'd washed up enough I took the back of my arm and wiped of the excess water.

I looked up at Loue,

"Well? Am I supposed to remember a bunch of stuff now?" I asked sounding like an idiot.

"Drink the water," Loue instructed. My lips scrunched up in protest.

"What with the hand and all?" I almost gagged. Loue said nothing. I inhaled deeply and then scooped up a tiny puddle of water in my hand. I brought the cold water to my lips and drew in a sip.

The moment those waters touched my tongue everything seemed clearer. I remembered where I was but I still wasn't sure why I was here.

I stood up and staggered over to Loue. Water dripped down my top causing a trail of goose bumps between the valley of my breasts.

"Loue!" I cried jumping into his arms and giving him a big hug. His arms came out from his huge cloak and surrounded me.

"I missed you so much!" I said feeling the hard lump in my throat grow. My eyes twinged a bit and I knew I was crying.

"Do you remember?" Loue asked.

**Chapter 3 done! Woo! I love reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four. Will Liddell remember?**

"Do you remember?" Loue asked through our embrace.

"Yes, I remember you! How could I forget?" I cried out squeezing him extra tight. Loue chuckled in my ear.

"Well a few minutes ago you were thinking I was some kind of stalker…"

"Yeah, about that… Let's just pretend that never happened." I smiled and released him. Loue let go and then lean against the side of the bridge.

"So you remember me… What else do you remember?"

"I remember you, Queen Alice, Mad Hatter, Cheshire cat, March Hare and the Dormouse," I answered tapping my dark fingernails against my side.

"And the Eld Witch?"

"Yeah I remember her, too. But did I really beat her?"

"You sure did; in the dream world."

I looked at him puzzled. So I remembered fighting the Eld Witch and beating her but now Loue was telling me that it was just a dream. I opened my mouth to ask another question when I heard this crashing noise in a bush behind us.

"Get behind me right now!" Loue growled pulling me back. I felt slightly nervous; why was Loue acting this way? He normally seemed more composed than this.

"What?" I asked.

He put his finger to his lips giving me the signal to be quiet. Behind a tree came a woman in a tattered black dress, she had white hair and glowing red eyes that pierced me. She caught sight of Loue and I and her lips curled up in a wicked grin.

"But that's not the Eld Witch?" I was super confused. I had fought the Eld Witch; I remembered it (now), and she didn't look like this. The Eld Witch had been older; she could have been as old as the Earth itself. The Eld Witch had the same eyes though and that bugged the crap out of me.

This woman began to talk.

"Well you're the ones I was sent to look for, aren't you?" She asked, "Well Mother will be so proud of me. I really should thank you guys; it gets easier to figure out what you're next move's gonna be with time."

"Do you remember the runes?" Loue hissed under his breath so only I could hear.

"No! What the hell are runes?" I demanded.

"Oh, this is not good!" Loue muttered, "Well cast some magic, then we'll make a break for it when the time is right."

"But I still don't understand-" I whimpered.

"Just do it!" Loue ordered.

"Hey! Don't boss me around!" I shouted causing more attention from the red-eyed woman.

She grinned and then began to draw invisible circles in the air, muttering words I couldn't understand.

"Quick, do it now!" Loue sounded panicked. And I didn't argue. I started casting one of my best explosion spells. They were small; but effective. This was one of the few spells they taught at school that was actually worth my time.

I finished chanting the final words of the spell and then let the power course through my fingertips and to the red-eyed woman. It was as though a bomb had gone off. Explosions filled the air like the sounds of gunshots and Loue grabbed my hand and the two of us ran.

I heard the shrill scream and I knew my spell had done its job. The woman had never completed her spell but I kind of wonder what kind of magic she was capable of.

Loue and I kept running and we didn't look back. I almost tripped over several roots with my clunky shoes but Loue just kept on pulling me along.

"To the gate room!" He said rushing past a few trees and entering back into the familiar dark room.

Loue and I both sat down and caught our breath. Then without realizing it I began to bite my fingernails, which was an awful habit I had when I was nervous.

"You're biting your nails," Loue commented. I pulled my hand away from my mouth as though it were poison.

"Just a nervous habit," I explained shrugging. I pulled myself a little closer to him examining my nails. Not only had I got my memory back; but I remembered how much I used to like Loue. I used to love him for the way he laughed, the way he tossed his hair out of his eyes and best of all the way he would argue with me.

"I know," Loue said.

"I know? What do you mean 'I know'? I haven't bit my nails for a for quite a while." I asked and then I realized I'd probably already told him and forgot; god I was turning into my grandma.

"You told me, a few years ago," Loue explained.

"And you remember something like that?" I thought that Loue must have a pretty decent memory because hey, I still have huge gaping holes in my memory of what happened when I was sixteen.

"Yeah, I guess memory's a funny thing. You used to bite them a lot then," I could see Loue blush as he said it. Wait; blush? Did Loue like me?

"Who was that? The person with red-eyes?" I asked changing the subject.

"In Floria? That was one of the Eld Witch's daughters; they rose from hell with her and they are quite a pain in our backsides. She's trying to find you and hand you over to the Eld Witch," Loue explained.

"Me? Why does she want me?" I was totally confused and Loue was making me feel like an idiot.

Loue didn't say anything and that made me nervous. He was keeping something from me and that got under my skin.

"Are you not gonna say anything?" I asked deciding I'd take try a different tact. Loue shook his head and I moved closer to him so I was right beside him. I rose my hand up and let my fingers play in his hair.

"Come on you can tell me," I was half pleading.

"What are you doing?" Loue asked moving away from me. Okay, so this flirty tact wasn't my thing but I just needed him to buy into it for one minute.

"Oh, nothing." I lied. At that point I backed up and gave up on that tact.

"Can you please just tell me! I mean I have like half my memory back and I'm not dumb enough to turn over to the Eld Witch's side. I know I'm a blonde but you're really insulting my intelligence," I complained. I punched his shoulder.

"Well fine, I'll tell you but it's kinda a lot to process," Loue looked at me hopefully and I nodded ready to listen.

"The Eld Witch is looking for you because she got word that you were the next Alice which you are… Well we're pretty sure you're the next Alice. But anyway she wants you dead and she needs to be stopped," Loue explained.

"Oh, okay. Well that wasn't too much to process, where do we go now?" I asked standing up.

"Liddell we have to be careful, you're being hunted and we need to teach you the runes again so you can at least stand a chance. I used to have the runes but they've been stolen quite recently ago, if we can get them back then we can fix everything. The Eld Witch has them," Loue spit out the last part with hate.

"Well let's go get them," I said heading back towards the Floria gate. I felt something stop me by grabbing my shoulder.

"Are you freaking crazy?" Loue asked, "We have spies to spot out where it is, but currently we have no clue where they are. The spies will find them and then send a team to go retrieve it."

"Really? So now what am I supposed to do? Go hide under a rock because I'm being _hunted_," I asked getting angry.

"We go back to Alice's kingdom and you tell her everything you remember," Loue explained.

"Alright," I sighed. This was super boring compared to my new memories of the past.

I hit Loue with my umbrella as we headed off.

**Sorry for taking so long to update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry for the slow update everybody. Here's chapter 5**

"We're going BACK to Queen Alice's kingdom?" I demanded super confused. Why was Loue so much more… Uh, I don't know. He just frustrates me so much when he won't answer my questions.

I stood on the beautiful floor piece that was ornate with spades, diamonds, hearts and clubs. I brushed over its beauty and looked directly at Loue.

"Alright go ahead, drop me down why dontcha?" I was already mentally prepared for Loue to take one dainty tug on the ceiling rope and the floor would collapse beneath me.

Loue smiled his little boy smile that showed off his 100 watt smile. He walked over next to me and patted my shoulder.

"I'm coming with you this time Liddell," He laughed.

"Well that's nice, but it doesn't make up for the time u just dumped me down there and got me lost in a frickin maze of forest," I elbowed him even though I wasn't really upset at him anymore.

"Still the same old Liddell…" He sighed rubbing his side I elbowed him.

"I'm ready! Hurry up!" I stomped my foot. Loue gave me a sideway glance that read was a familiar face but I couldn't quite put my finger on it. He tugged on the rope and as I expected the floor opened beneath my feet. I felt cold wind up my skirt and I felt my adrenaline pumping as I fell into darkness.

I looked over to see Loue and I realized he was holding my hand. In shock I instantly jerked my hand away from his and was free falling into darkness alone with Loue, romantic right?

We landed way softer than I would have imagined on the thick golden grass that grew at Queen Alice's kingdom. Brushing the dirt off the edge of my purple skirt I looked up at Loue who was already standing. He offered me his hand to help me stand up but I rejected it and just hopped up on my feet on my own with my nose held high in the air.

"Alright then Liddell," Loue said awkwardly letting his hand fall by his side. I brushed the grass out of my now frizzy hair and snapped my fingers impatiently.

"You're even pushier than I remember," Loue muttered as he speed-walked to catch up with me.

"Shut up! Oh wait let me guess? Are you going to need that stupid cat to guide us through the 'scary forest' again?" I used my fingers to quote the words scary forest.

I looked over at Loue expecting some sort of reaction from the mean remark I had just made but I saw no emotion in his face.

As we approached the maze forest I stopped walking and Loue didn't notice until he was a few treads ahead of me. He turned around and gave me a sympathetic look

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just forget about it…" I said quietly as I walked next to him as we entered the forest.

As we entered I felt the environment morph and change and I felt we were the center piece of a huge puzzle. Everywhere I looked was endless trees and shrubs and large mushrooms.

"Do you know the way out of here?" I whispered quietly so that Loue could barely hear.

Loue looked at me gave a small smile and then nodded but it didn't look that confident and I suddenly began to question what I had gotten myself into.

"You sure?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Um… we should probably find one of Alice's helpers to help us find our way out…" Loue blushed but I could tell he was slightly worried.

"Helpers like the Mad Hatter, March Hare, Door Mouse, White Rabbit or Crazy Cat again?" I asked.

"Yes exactly," He said standing on his tiptoes looking into the distance.

I heard a weird snap noise behind me and I turned in shock. I jumped.

Eyes dark as coal and skin pale as ivory and hair wild and red hung over his face. He seemed to sway where he stood and his clothes seemed to fit him way too small. This man's appearance was enough to scare me and he stood on the spot not saying anything.

It took me a second to recognize him but when I did and Loue remained silent I spoke up.

"Hatter?" the name flowed off my tongue like an unfamiliar word.

He tipped his hat at me

"Bonjour young Miss. I sensed your need for my assistance," He grinned showing me several misshapen teeth.

"And your just as creepy as I remember," I said with my violet eyes open wide.

Loue stepped forward and motioned with his hand that I needed to shut up. The Mad Hatter gave me a blank stare with his glassed over red eyes.

"Hatter your timing couldn't be more perfect," Loue grinned at the Mad Hatter and walked up to him. I made a mental note to ask Loue about the Mad Hatter later; if I remembered right they didn't like each other. I supposed Loue could just be being friendly so he would help us. The Hatter wasn't very bright anyway…

"Could u help lead us out of here Hatter?" I swore I saw Loue wink at him and then he leaned forward and whispered something into his ear that I couldn't quite hear but it made Hatter grin and look at me with a look that made me feel uncomfortable.

"So will you help us?" Loue posed the question.

"I accept, follow me this way disaster girl and bloodsucker."

I couldn't decide whether Hatter was insulting us or just joking but either way Loue and I followed behind him like ducks as he talked about nonsense babble I gave up trying to understand.

I also learned that the Mad Hatter liked to speak in French quite a bit and I had a difficult time understanding him. Loue nodded and seemed to understand him well; either that he was just pretending he was listening.

Annoying as the Hatter was, he helped us find our way out of the maze forest and as soon as we started approaching Alice's castle on the other side the Mad Hatter simply just vanished and left me sitting there questioning.

**I updated finally. Thank u to all u fans out there who are still sticking with me and my laziness. :P**


End file.
